


Our house of memories

by tieanoosearoundmymind



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tieanoosearoundmymind/pseuds/tieanoosearoundmymind
Summary: When Brendon fell in love with Dallon he forgot completely about the heart break that Ryan Ross had left him with, he was happy and that's all he needed. Dallon was head over heels in love with Brendon and everything was perfect.So when Brendon gets a call that Ryan was hurt all the pain that Dallon had fought off came rushing back in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy idk thi swill prob be short might be long chec out my profile for more fics that i wrote i have mostly joshler and one ryden

Brendon smiled looking up at his blue eyed boy, Dallon smiled and kissed him softy. They son remebered that they were on stage as the crowd screamed.  
"Thank you everyone for coming out tonight" Brendon said smiling at the happy crowd Dallon smiled and waved at the crowd. Dallon picked Brendon up and held him bridal style and carried him off stage. Brendin smiled and kissed him. "you did great baby"Dallon said "yea you did so great babe" Kenny teased Brendon rolled his eyes and glared at him.

They walked back into the dressing room and Dallon put Brendon down.  
Brendon kissed him and smiled.   
Dallon's heart melted and he smiled back Brendons smile lit up his world, he loved him more then everything.   
"Hey" Dallon said   
Brendon looked up at him   
"i love you" Dallon said   
Brendon smiled   
Zach groaned as he walked in   
"God you two are disgusting"   
"Fuck off zach" Dallon said   
"Don't worry he's only mad because he's in a permanent relationship with his right hand" Brendon laughed   
Zach shot him a dirty look.   
\-------  
They got on the bus and talked for a while.   
"Dallon i know you like a good joke but you took that 12 inch pianist joke to far" Kenny laughed   
They all cracked up.  
Dallon smiled, his arm was wrapped around his boyfriend who had rested his head on Dallon's shoulder.   
"Ok brendon how drunk were you tonight on stage" Dan laughed  
"What I was not drunk"   
"Bren i had to carry you off stage" Dallon said   
Brendon laughed.   
Brendons phone rang he looked at it confused.   
"Who is it" Kenny asked   
"i don't know"   
Brendon picked it up   
"Mr. Brendon Urie" said a woman   
"Yea"   
"I'm really sorry to bother you so late but i'm calling about George" The woman said   
"who"   
"George Ryan Ross III, he said to cal you as your emergency contact" The woman said   
"What, Ryan I haven't talked to him in" Brendon's voice trailed off   
"Is he ok"   
"I think it would be better if you and a doctor talked here at the hospital"   
Ryan happened to be in the hospital that Brendon was near he hung up the phone and yelled at Zach to go to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent updated in forever school is fucking kicking my ass but thx for the nice comments!! Also this chapter is a bit more sad but theres gonna be fluff still

Brendon ran into the hospital and found the nurse that he talked to on the phone, she led him to a doctor. Dallon looked over at Kenny confused  
"What the hell is going on" Dallon asked  
Brendon was talking to a doctor in the corner.  
\----------  
"What's wrong with Ryan" Brendon asked frantically  
"Brendon is it"  
Brendon nodded his head  
"Im afraid Ryan tried to commit suicide" the doctor said delicately.  
Brendon's breath hitched and his hands shook.  
"wh-What" he stuttered  
"I know this is hard to hear but"  
"No I haven't seen Ryan since he"  
Brendon chocked on his words and a tear dropped down on his cheek.  
"Why did you guys call me Ryan has other people in his life he had a girlfriend" Brendon said  
He walked around and tied his fingers together stressing out.  
Dallon walked over and took his hand.  
"whats going on" he asked the doctor  
"Ryan tried to kill himself" Brendon said crying.  
Dallon looked at Brendon then at the doctor.  
"Brendon i'm sorry i know this is hard but we don't know if Ryan is gonna live, maybe you should go and see him"  
Brendon nodded and looked at Dallon scared.  
"go Bren ill be here when your done and you can do this"  
\--------  
The doctor led Brendon into Ryan's room. He was propped up with pillows and he was looking at his phone, Ryan looked over and his expression changed.  
"Brendon" Ryan said surprised.  
The doctor left them alone.  
"Ryan" Brendon said tears falling down his cheeks  
"Ryan" Brendon said again  
Ryan pushed himself off of the bed and ran up to Brendon and hugged him.  
"I didn't think you'd come" Ryan said  
"Why am I here Ryan" Brendon said  
he pulled away from Ryan and looked at him.  
"I'm happy, I have a boyfriend and he loves me, and i'm finally over you.... doing what you did" Brendon said  
Ryan looked hurt and looked at his feet.  
"Brendon you know i'm sorry" Ryan said  
Brendon felt another tear drip down his cheek.  
"Ryan we were happy" Brendon said  
Ryan and Brendon had been together when they were younger but Ryan cheated on him with a girl which had lead to Ryan leaving the band and leaving Brendon alone.  
Ryan grabbed brendons arm and started falling over.  
"Ry" Brendon said worriedly  
Ryan's heart melted he remebered when they were dating Brendin would call him Ry everyone else always called him Ryan.  
Brendon picked him up and put him on the bed  
"What happened to you" Brendon asked  
Ryan started crying  
"I'm sorry that I hurt you but please don't leave me"  
"baby please"  
Brendon remembered when Ryan used to tell him he loved him.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to patd_trash, and xFuck_Sarah_Uriex for some really nice comments and tha ks for all the kudos from everyone else to?? I think you guys are liking this fic which is suprising considering i have no talent..... Anyway read away my frens

Brendon was sitting alone in a chair in Ryans room, he watched as he dozed off he had been put on oxygen and told to not leave the bed. His lungs were failing, side affect of throwing yourself off a building and puncturing both of your lungs along with breaking several bones. Brendon was in the fetal position biting his nails and crying. Ryan had been sleeping all night and all morning and Brendon had stayed awake watching him, remebering every second he had with Ryan, remembering every i love you, every kiss. He sobbed into his jacket so it wasn't loud.   
"Brendon" Ryan said sleepily   
"Oh my god Ryan"   
Brendon ran over to him and hugged him  
"I didnt't think you were ever gonna wake up"   
Ryan closed his eyes trying to savour the moment he never thought he'd ever have or hold Brendon again but now.  
Brendon pulled away and wiped the tears from his eyes.   
Dallon walked in the door, he looked tired and sad.   
"Bren i need to talk to you" Dallon said   
Brendon nodded and followed him outside Ryan's room.   
"What's going on Brendon, why are we still here" Dallon asked   
"Dallon he-he-he's dying and i won't let him die alone" Brendon said a tear slipping down his cheek.   
Dallon kissedBrendon gently.  
"Ok baby i'm here for as long as you need me" Dallon said   
"I love you" Brendon said   
Dallon kissed him again and watched him go into Ryan's room again  
"He's gonna get hurt" 

\---------------  
Brendon was talking and laughing with Ryan throughout the day until something went wrong.  
Something always went wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER so people might actually read my fic!!?!?! But anyway hope you guys enjoyed leave a kudos and a comment plz bc they make me very happy!!! Thanks guys and i'll see ya in the next chapter whick idk when that will be posted...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi its been a while i have a lot of personal shit going on so sorry but here ya go

it started with   
"i missed you"   
and ended with   
"i'll miss you" 

Brendon had been sitting next to Ryan's bed they had been talking like they used to.   
"oh come on you know that pretty odd is better then fever"   
"I don't know" brendon insisted   
"your crazy" Ryan said.  
"so tell me about Dallon" Ryan said   
Brendon went pale.  
"D-Dallon" Brendon said   
"Yes" Ryan said   
"he's nice, and funny, and um... tall" Brendon said awkwardly   
Ryan laughed   
and everything went quiet for a minute.  
"are you happy" Ryan asked   
Brendon paused and thought about it carefully   
"yea" he said  
Ryan smiled   
more silence.   
Ryan coughed   
then coughed again .  
and again   
until he was gasping for breath blood trickling out of his mouth.  
A doctor came rushing in and Brendon was pushed out.  
Dallon came over and took Brendon's hand.  
"Hey whats goin on" Dallon asked  
Brendon didn't say anything   
"Bren" Dallon said   
a bunch of doctors rushed out of the room wheeling ryan who was passed out with blood all over him.  
"Ryan" Brendon yelled   
\------  
Brendon stood alone in a cold room looking down at a sleeping body.  
"I love you" he said   
he wasn't crying, he wasn't happy   
he was just there.  
"so i'm sorry"   
"i'll miss you"   
bredon walked out of the room up to the roof   
"I'll miss you" he said looking over the city  
he took a step out of the roof and fell.  
"I'll miss you"


End file.
